Missives From The Heart
by TwiAddictAnne
Summary: No matter how flawed an expression of love is, sometimes simply expressing it is enough.


**Disclaimer: Twilight or any of its original characters do not belong to me … no matter how much I obsess over them. However, this story is all mine. :)**

**A/N: So this was my second entry to the Valentine Edition of APictureIsWorthAThousandWords Contest. I wrote it on a whim and surprisingly enough, it won the Secret Keeper's Pick in the contest. A huge shout out goes to Fyrebyrd for picking this story as her favorite. I would also like to thank the group of amazing authors who put together the contest which inspired me to come out of my long break.**

**Before you start reading, a little housekeeping: when this story mentions "keeping an animal alive while dissecting it", it doesn't mean that the students are supposed to stitch up the animal afterwards or give them analgesics. It just means that you're not supposed to kill the animal on purpose. You dissect them and see the beating heart or the digestive tract and then afterwards the animal dies on it's own. Here, Bella killed the frog while dissecting it because she feared it was in pain. I actually had a friend who did that in biology class and thought I'd incorporate that in the fic. This fic is purely meant for enjoyment purposes only.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Edward,

Thank you for saving me from the wrath of Mr. Banner in Biology this morning. I cannot believe I killed the frog we were dissecting. It's just that I felt bad for the frog and thought I would put an end to its misery. In my defence Mr. Banner never told us that we had to keep them alive!

Look at me, rambling about a dead frog when I was planning to write a serious letter to you. The thing is, Edward, no matter how everyone dislikes you for being broody, and maybe think of you as slightly arrogant because you just don't seem to notice all the girls in school fawning over your looks … I don't feel that way. I don't mean that I don't want to fawn over you; I just mean … I don't see you that way. Not that you're not nice to look at … Ugh! I'm rambling, aren't I?

Ok, let me try this again. Edward, I feel like there's another side to you than just a pretty face. Not that you're pretty in a girly way. You're a manly kind of pretty, you know? Oh God! I really suck at this, don't I?

What I want to ask you in this letter is, Edward, do you want to go to the valentine's dance with me?

Hoping against hope that you will say yes,

Bella

* * *

Dear Bella,

I know I might come off as a moody, indignant, maybe even slightly ill-mannered guy, but I assure you, that isn't my intention … not towards you at least. The reason behind my constant irritation is that I hate being objectified by the female population of the school. What's even worse is I am loathed by the male population for aforementioned objectification. It's like being trapped between a rock and a hard place.

I hope I am not coming off as an arrogant brat, but Bella, I really don't care about being admired for my appearance. It's not like I had any hand in that matter. It's simple genetics. If I am to be commended, I wish to be commended for my intelligence or skills—as you might've gathered from my long-winded letter, eloquence is not one of them.

The thing is, Bella, when you look at me across the desk we share in biology, I finally feel _seen_. I don't feel like you're just seeing Edward Cullen, the varsity quarterback, but me … just the way I am. Today, I am offering you my heart, Bella, however flawed it might be, and I hope you won't turn me down.

Isabella Swan, would you be my valentine?

Hoping to be yours soon,

Edward

* * *

Cupid watches from his perch as the two individuals slip their heartfelt missives in each other's lockers and smiles. They have found the way to each other's hearts without any aid from him. They truly are soulmates destined to be together.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

**I am leaving the prompt I used for the fic as the story cover in here so you can see what inspired it.**

**Now for an important announcement:**

**As you might have read from my author's note in my other fic, Best Served Clean, I am just starting my journey as a PhD student here in the USA which entails long hours working in the lab, teaching undergraduate students and attending classes of my own. Amidst it all, it is quite difficult for me to find enough time to write and post a full length fic on a regular basis. However, I hate being away from you, my readers, and my writing. So I decided to write short prompt based fics like this and share them as separate chapters under the title of a single story. That way, I can still write and share them with you without the pressure of continuation or routine posting. It will be a lot like the Twilight25 challenge. If sometime down the line, a few of you feel like a story should be continued, and inspiration strikes, I might be willing to venture more into that in the future.**

**Also, please know that I am NOT abandoning my WIPs. I will finish them but only post when I have them written in their entirety so I don't leave you hanging again.**

**I hope you like my idea. See you next week on a new form of adventure, maybe?**

**Until next time.**

**Love,**

**Ann**


End file.
